


Bit by Pitcher

by Razura



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Debt, Gen, I will be discussing most if not all Debts Collected so there will be character death, I'll add characters as I go though because I don't want to clog the tags just yet, Necromancy, Panic Attacks, Undeath, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razura/pseuds/Razura
Summary: Necromancy is tricky! Sometimes things don't go the way you expect.Everything is the same! Except for one tiny little detail, which is the nature of undeath that Jaylen is afflicted with.She could really use a stiff drink.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Blood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have several WIPs and by golly I gotta get them out the door or I'm never going to be able to make progress. So here's the Vampire Jaylen AU. (Yes she's still gay in this particular setting, basically Gaylen would happen but thirstier so you can imagine that. Pan Jaylen is also a good take that I may look into eventually.)
> 
> Chapter 1 has a lot of panic attack text so please be aware of that beforehand. She's not in a good place (is she ever?).

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn't see, it was cold, she was cold she couldn't see she couldn't see she couldn't breathe she couldn't breathe she felt the end she pounded she couldn't breathe she clawed at it she rammed her shoulder into it and it CRACKED and she tumbled out into the light, on to the floor, shards of eggshell crumbling under her body.  
  
She was out. She couldn't breathe.  
  
Everything felt wrong, but she could hear others around her, hear their shouts, their breathing, their heartbeats.  
  
She checked her pulse. She couldn't find it. She still couldn't breathe.  
  
" ght, ok J ? re h r f ou."  
  
She could hear, she couldn't understand, she could move she scrambled to her feet but she couldn't stand she fell back down she pushed back she hid in the corner she couldn't breathe she couldn't find her pulse!  
  
Something warm touched her and she jolted but it stayed there it was warm and calloused and nice and real. " ing aw for a whi . ry Ja ,  
  
She had to focus, what was she hearing? " n't know if n come back.  
m just happy see you again. You're still my best friend, Jaylen.  
  
Goodbye."  
  
Mike?  
  
The warmth was fading. Everything was too bright to look at, but she could see the warmth getting darker, it was fading into the shadows, she was getting colder again.  
  
She didn't want it to leave. Everything was too much, there was nothing and now there was too much! She couldn't keep her eyes open, no matter how she tried.  
  
Soft thudded into her, warm, warmth and soft she clung to it, she couldn't let this warmth go too.  
  
"Easy buddy, it's just Teddy, we've got you. C'mon, let's wrap you up in the blanket. You're safe, Jaylen."  
  
The warmth seeped into her skin, her muscles, her bones, she didn't want to let it go. Something tugged on the corner of it, but she couldn't let go or she'd die, she knew it.  
  
"She's in shock and she's freezing, I'm not gonna be able to take the heated blanket back. Allison, toss me another one. Tot, go get one of Derrick's old mats, we'll lie her down here for now."  
  
Her hands clung so tightly to the softness, she could feel her nails through the softness they were wrong, they cut into her fingers and her blood seeped out but she couldn't let go, she couldn't ease up, she couldn't breathe.  
  
"I have the bedroll, Teddy."  
  
"Good, roll it out, I'll see about shifting her on to the other blanket."  
  
The stickiness of her blood was clinging to the softness, she wanted her blood back inside her, she wished she hadn't lost it, it was just more warmth trying to escape her.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"Alright Jay, I'm gonna get you somewhere warm and nice, ok? Just hang on, you'll be feeling better in a jiffy."  
  
The hand was warm, she liked that. It throbbed which was weird, she couldn't stop paying attention to that. She was lying flat on so much warm softness. She didn't know when it got there but it was. It was wonderful. She relaxed a little, exhausted from everything.  
  
"You did great, Jaylen. I'm going to try and spread out the other blanket on top now, ok? I'll get you something to hold and– shit, Mooney, she's bleeding."  
  
"Nnmh? I'm up. Magic takes a lot out of you, it seems! ...Wait, bleeding? Oh dear, yes I'm on it."  
  
The warmth was covering her so nicely, surrounding her, enveloping her, it was perfect, after so long in the void, nothing but cold and suffering. She let go. Her hands moved back and forth a little, something scratchy was wrapped around them.  
  
"There. I'm going to try to do a visual assessment before we dare move her further. She is visually similar to our previous experiences, if paler. Fingernails sharp, bulkier possibly due to extended growth. Eyes—" _FLASH_ , a bright light filled her eyes, she quietly hissed at it "—are... altered. Mouth altered. On second glance, fingers altered.  
  
"What do you mean, 'altered', Doctor?"  
  
"...Unexpected changes. This shouldn't have happened, not since Luis remained."  
  
"Is she ok? What's got you worried, doc?"  
  
The warmth had filled so much of her, she felt what appeared to be the start of comfort for the first time in a very long time.  
  
Warmth touched her neck. She hissed as cold touched her chest.  
  
"No pulse, no lung movement. I'm concerned, there shouldn't be a chance of this, but–"  
  
"But what, Mooney??"  
  
"Well–"  
  
A pink glow had appeared, it lit up the room, the feeling of static danced across her skin.  
  
"Hey everyone, I found her clothes like you asked!!"  
  
"Thanks Luis, just put them down for now."  
  
"Ok! And– folks, why is Jaylen a vampire?"  
  
She couldn't breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's lines as written were:  
> "You're alright, ok Jay? We're here for you."
> 
> I'm going away for a while. I'm sorry, Jay,*
> 
> I don't know if I can come back.  
> I'm just happy to see you again. You're still my best friend, Jaylen.
> 
> Goodbye."
> 
> Oh yeah Crabs made Luis a vampire which I can vibe with. There's gonna be more Luis interactions than Lang because Lang is a drama queen who is absolutely no help whatsoever, in my honest opinion. (Lang Gang!)
> 
> *I, uh, forgot what was supposed to go here. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylen's more aware. That's good!  
> She's becoming more aware of her instincts and needs. That's scary!

**CHAPTER 2**

Warm. She was warm, finally. She couldn't breathe, but… she was warm. Warm and… something else.

"This isn't what we prepared for, doc. How'd she come back vamped?" said Ollie in the corner.

"I don't know, but right now we need to take care of her. Somehow," Mooney said as she paced.

The blankets poured warmth back into her bones, so engulfing and healing. Warm was good. She wished the pillow in her mouth was warm. Her teeth sunk into it so nicely, but it wasn't satisfying enough.

Allison was closest to her and stared in… sympathy? Pity? Something. She still wasn’t really processing what she felt. She could tell Allison was warm though and that held her attention.

“Wait,” Teddy said, “Wait ok, Luis, vampire? What are you talking about? I thought you were kidding when you mentioned vampires before now.”

That glow again. Luis. “Teddy, we literally made a song about Lang drinking blood.”  
  
“I— yeah, but that. Ok, sure. Alright. But Jaylen?”

She felt warmer, warmer than she had in years or weeks, however long she was stuck in the cold. She couldn’t breathe, but… she felt so stiff. She loosened her grasp on the blanket, just a little, just enough to pull her arms under the rest of the way and stretch them out. Comfy…

“Not really the time to focus on why or how. If she’s a fledgling she’s going to need our help.”

Everything was sore, but. Something was coming back to her. Slowly. Awareness? She wasn’t aware enough yet to tell. Maybe. Allison was nice to look at, though. Even if she looked… No, still couldn’t tell what that expression was. She did remember that she was never good with expressions. Oh. That probably wasn’t helping, then.

Some short buff creature spoke, “Maybe we should try the ritual again? Can we do that or would we need to kill her first?”

 **_“NO!”_ ** she shot up to her feet and hissed, displaying her fangs. “ **I’m not going** **_BACK!_ ** **Never again!”**

Half of them jumped back, some approached her. They might kill her. She couldn’t let them, she wouldn’t go back, she wouldn’t—

“J, c’mon, you’re ok. Take it easy. We’re not gonna kill you.” Allison, she was right there, holding her hands out. Where’s the bat? She’s the most dangerous, where’s the nail bat— “Jaylen, please, it’s us. We’re not gonna hurt you. The marshmallow doesn’t know what he’s fucking talking about.” She— what? “It’s ok. You’re not going back to, uh, wherever. Ok?” Allison was right there, holding out a hand to her. It looked warm. It felt warm. She reached out to it on instinct, scratched Allison’s skin by accident with her claws and she felt an odd thrill at hearing the tough punk grunt just ever so audibly in pain, but the skin was warm and. 

Warm. Pulsing.

She wanted.

She didn’t know what, but Allison had it.

She wanted Allison.

She bent down and brought Allison’s hand to her mouth, she felt her fangs extend, she—

“Not yet, _Jaylen~_!” She hissed at the bright light coming from the vocaloid that was suddenly in her way. She reached out to move them—

And was suddenly in a lot more pain as she was slammed into the ground and pinned by Luis. Scrambling at their hand, trying to move, but they were stronger than she thought. They weren’t even paying attention, they had their phone in their other hand and was talking loud enough for her to hear everything.  
  
"Heyyyy Beck sweetie! It's me! Hey I know you've never had a game around Seattle, but did you ever remember to cache supplies in town, just in case? Awesome! Cold, yes that's good. I wasn't expecting to need this but, well, do you mind if we borrow some of them? I'll explain later. Great, thanks dear!"

She could see Tot shuffle closer. “Luis, I’ll go. Where is it?”

“Thanks babe! Arboretum, under the Pale Gazebo. Yes, that one, you’ll recognize it. See you soon!”

Tot was already out the door, surprisingly fast for his age.

And with that, Luis looked back down at her as she fidgeted and squirmed to get out from their grasp.

“Sorry Jaylen, I know this is all scary, but we’re going to help you. Aaaand like any fledgling...

“Our next step is getting you your first drink of blood!”


End file.
